gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ganton
Ganton es un barrio de clase social baja en el south central de Los Santos, San Andreas. Aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, ejerciendo como eje principal de las primeras misiones del juego al transcurrir estas en el barrio. Es uno de los barrios más importantes del juego por ser el punto de operaciones de las primeras y últimas misiones y por ser el alojamiento principal de la pandilla Grove Street Families, pandilla del protagonista. Descripción general Ubicación y entorno Está situado en el South-Central Los Santos, limita al norte con East Los Santos, al este con East Beach, al sur con Willowfield y al oeste con Idlewood. Es el hogar de la pandilla Grove Street Families, nombre el cual tomaron de Grove Street, una calle que recorre el barrio de oeste a este, terminando en un cul-de-sac donde se localizan varios de los más antiguos miembros de los Grove Street Families. Características Ganton tiene una tasa de criminalidad muy alta. La prostitución, la violencia de las pandillas, el crimen, la pobreza y las drogas constituyen los principales problemas sociales entre los habitantes. Las persecuciones policiales también se suceden con cierta frecuencia, miembros de la pandilla de Grove Street o bien civiles sin pandilla armados con pistolas pueden ser vistos en vehículos, disparando los pasajeros contra las fuerzas de la ley. Habitualmente es posible visualizar policías a pie,Los policías no aparecen caminando en Grove Street habitualmente, solo en patrulleras. Por otro lado, en la calle paralela a Grove Street en Ganton si habrán policías a pie. en vehículos terrestres y hasta en helicópteros policiales patrullando el barrio, este ultimo suele prender el foco durante la noche para inspeccionar la zona; lo enfoca en pandillas, otros peatones e incluso al jugador. En ocasiones los patrullas de policía entraran en el cul de sac de Grove Street y al terminar el tramo de la calle darán la vuelta y se irán. Ganton consta con bastantes casas pequeñas unifamiliares y viviendas públicas, por el contrario su número de negocios es ligeramente más reducido. Una parte del canal de Los Santos pasa por Ganton, en él se puede ver grafitis de OGF, acumulaciones de arena, musgos, cajas de cartón y manchas de humedad. Las confrontaciones entre pandillas vecinas son habituales, normalmente ocurren en zonas fronterizas como con la de Idlewood, que se encuentra separada de Ganton por las vías del tren. Ganton se divide en dos territorios, y normalmente las pandillas rivales de los Families solo atacan el territorio del sur en las guerras de bandas. Historia Misiones que empiezan o transcurren aquí *In the Beginning *Big Smoke *Sweet and Kendl *Ryder *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-By *Sweet's Girl *Cesar Vialpando *Home Invasion *Catalyst *Robbing Uncle Sam *House Party *Burning Desire (finaliza aquí) *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *Dinero y crack de Big SmokeEl dinero de Big Smoke sale de aquí y el crack se lleva aquí. *Home Coming *Beat Down on B-Dup *Grove 4 Life *Riot (finaliza aquí) *Los Desperados *End of the Line Residentes conocidos Localizaciones Residencias *Apartamento de B-Dup *Casa de Denise *Casa de los Johnson *Casa de OG Loc *Casa de Sweet *Casa de Ryder Lugares y tiendas *98¢ *Barber Salon inutilizado *Binco *Botanica *Flores minimeat market *Gimnasio Ganton *Laundry Cleaners *Live Nude Girls Girls Girls *Liquor Mart *Pawn Shop *Ten Green Bottles *U.S. Mail *Uni Tel Coleccionables Grafitis En el barrio hay dos grafitis, ambos de la facción Kilo Tray Ballas. Uno se encuentra pintado a un lado de la base del puente puente que está sobre Grove Street, el otro se encuentra en un callejón entre el Gimnasio Ganton y Binco. Graffiti 39.JPG|Grafiti en el flanco de la base del puente. Graffiti 40.JPG|El mencionado grafiti en un callejón. Items Armas *Bote de Spray (encima del edificio Pawn Shop). *Pala (en el patio trasero de la Casa de Ryder). *Pistola 9mm (detrás de la casa contigua a la casa de Sweet). *Tec-9 (sobre el tejado de la casa de Sweet). *Micro Uzi (debajo del puente que va hacia East Beach). *Puño americano (debajo del puente que cruza sobre Grove Street). Otros * Soborno policial (en un callejón). * Icono de información (debajo del puente que está sobre Grove Street). Peatones *MALE01 *BFYST *BMYST *BMYDJ *BMOST *WMOTR1 *BFYPRO *SFYPRO *BALLAS1 *BALLAS2 *BALLAS3 *BMYCR *WMYCR *BMYDRUG *WMYDRUG *LAPD1 Vehículos Estacionados﻿ Cualquiera de los autos que transitan en la zona se pueden ver estacionados en lugares como estacionamiento o garajes. La siguiente lista incluye vehículos que se encuentran estacionados en lugares específicos: *BMX (frente a una casa que está contigua a la Casa de OG Loc en Grove Street) *Boxville (en el Ganton Projects) *Greenwood de Sweet (frente a la casa de Sweet) *Hustler de Denise (Cuando se supera la misión Burning Desire aparecerá) *Hydra (al completar el juego al 100%, encima de la Casa de Sweet) *Kart (al completar la misión Cut Throat Business, aparece en el canal, debajo de el puente que va hacia East Los Santos) *Picador de Ryder (estacionado en la casa de Ryder) *Rhino (al completar el juego al 100%, debajo del puente que pasa sobre Grove Street) En movimiento *Bici *BMX *Blade *Bobcat *Bravura *Camper *Clover *Coche de policía *Esperanto *Greenwood *Hermes *HPV1000 *Intruder *Majestic Aparece cuando los Ballas se apropian del barrio en la finalización de The Green Sabre y deja de aparecer cuando el protagonista recupera el barrio en Home Coming. *Moonbeam *Newsvan *Perennial *Picador *Primo *Regina *Remington *Sabre *Sadler *Savanna *Stallion *Tahoma *Taxi *Virgo *Voodoo *Willard Multimedia Imágenes Oficiales= |-| Extraoficiales= Ganton 1.png|Vista panorámica del barrio. Ganton 2.png|Binco, la única tienda de ropa ubicado en el barrio. Ganton 3.png|Gimnasio Ganton, uno de los gimnasios de la ciudad junto con el gimnasio de Verona Beach. Ganton 4.png|Ganton Projects, ahí se puede encontrar un Boxville para poder usarlo en las misiones de ladrón. Ganton 5.png|Se puede notar a un vagabundo recostado sobre el peldaño de una casa. Ganton 6.png|El bar Ten Green Bottles, aquí CJ puede jugar billar, minijuegos o beber con Denise en las citas. Ganton 7.png|La casa de Denise Robinson en Ganton. Ganton 8.png|Imagen de Grove Street, también se nota un tráfico muy relajado Ganton 9.png|Se puede ver la casa de CJ, Sweet, Ryder y la de OG Loc. Ganton 10.png|Espacio de estacionamiento de vehículos. Pueden haber uno o dos estacionados. Ganton 11.png|La cancha de baloncesto en Grove Street, contigua a la casa de Sweet. Ganton 12.png|Bloque de negocios en el barrio. tiendas de ganton.jpg|Otras tiendas en Ganton puente rompible.jpg|El puente que pasa sobre Grove Street. Videos Audios Inspiración El barrio de Ganton es una parodia de Compton, un barrio muy famoso del South Central de Los Ángeles '' al norte de Long Beach. Compton es famoso por su alto nivel de peligrosidad e inseguridad y también porque es el hogar de dos grandes bandas callejeras: los Bloods y los Crips (parodiadas por los Ballas y por los Families en GTA: SA). Además existe la calle Grove Street en la vida real: ''Crips Street, el cual es el lugar de reunión de los Crips (Families en GTA: SA). También los edificios azules se asemejan a Imperial Courts el cual es un proyecto de viviendas de Watts, Los Angeles y del mismo modo la carretera principal de Ganton se asemeja principalmente a la Rosecrans Avenue ''en Compton. Compton es también hogar de algunos de los más grandes raperos de la historia, lo cual probablemente explica el parecido de Ryder con el rapero Eazy-E, el de Sweet con Ice Cube, el de Carl con Dr. Dre y el hecho de que OG Loc tenga el sueño de ser un famoso rapero. Todo en homenaje a la subcultura hip-hop de fines de los '80 y comienzos de los '90 en Los Ángeles. Además el hip hop es comúnmente llamado por ellos: ''hip-hop haciendo escuchar: ''hip-rap, ''parodia al hip-hop y al rap, que se inicio en el año 1992 en (Willowfield, Los Santos, San Andreas) Notas Referencias ca:Ganton de:Ganton en:Ganton fr:Ganton it:Ganton hu:Ganton nl:Ganton pl:Ganton pt:Ganton ru:Гэнтон fi:Ganton vi:Ganton uk:Гентон Categoría:Localizaciones de Los Santos